


Embaron-First Date

by ScreamQween



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Embaron-First Date

"I'll be honest Em, I have no idea what I'm doing" Baron muttered, downing his beer as Ember laughed. "First dates are always nerve racking" The "lone wolf" gave a small smile and looked at his girlfriend, he guessed, wearing a Game of Thrones t-shirt.

"Excited for the new season?" "YES!" Ember began talking about "Jon Snow" and "Cersei Lannister": becoming so excited that Baron needed/had to tell her he had no idea what she was talking. 

"Em, I haven't watched it yet" "Well then Corbin, you're lucky I have all the seasons on DVD, cause we're watching it!"


End file.
